The Choice is Yours
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: Percy is the heir. Of what? Chaos. His new father instructed him after he finished his training that he would have to return to Earth for another war. He said that he didn't care which side Percy chose, so long as Percy scared the hell out of everybody. With his new abilities and sword, he ventured off, back to Earth, and quickly began causing untold amounts of havoc. On Hiatus


_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**The Choice is Yours**

**Chapter One**

"Perseus, after ten long years, you have finally mastered my powers. I must praise you, for your skill, and myself, for choosing my heir correctly. You have no clue how pleased I was when you accepted the role of becoming my heir and son immediately. The fact that your Olympian parent, the Olympians, and all your friends betraying you and threw you into Tartarus before I could even make my 'sales pitch', however, is regrettable. Lucky for us, though, my son is one of the few of my children to not change over the hundreds of millennia of his existence, and thus, is still loyal to me. I still deeply wish, though, that that did not happen, but, the Fates willed it, and, even with my power, this is the one thing I couldn't change. But, then again, it brought you to Tartarus, who brought you to me. I am truly sorry that you had to experience something so terrible, though, Perseus," a dark robed figure with supernova eyes and snow white hair said. He stood at approximately 6'5" and gave off an aura that just screamed power. What is this robed man's name? Why, he's none other than the Creator of the Universe: Chaos.

"Thank you, Father. It's regrettable, but I'm over it," the form of a kneeling man spoke. The kneeling man was in a black leather jacket, had on black jeans, and was wearing black boots and leather gloves. To top off the look, he had had a pair of midnight black shades covering his eyes. He had raven black hair and, if he wasn't wearing the shades, glowing eyes made of absolute darkness. Had he been standing, it would have been revealed that he was around 6'3", taking after his _real _father, Chaos, not that bastard Olympian, Poseidon.

Chaos smiled, but frowned soon after, "Perseus, how many times have I told you to not kneel, bow, or call me Lord?"

Percy stood, smirking, "About as many as I've told you to call me Percy, not Perseus."

Chaos narrowed his eyes, but managed to get out, "Touché, Percy; touché."

Percy grinned and embraced his father, making the old man's eyes widen briefly, having been hugged by Percy only two other times. He smiled and embraced his son back, patting his back before letting go and pulling away.

"Percy, there is something you must know," Chaos began, serious.

"Oh? What's that, Father?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"There's another war taking place… on Earth. Now, I'm not asking you to help the Olympians or anything like that, I just want you to wander around a bit, checking out things that I cannot see in my currently weakened state."

Percy snarled, "You want me to―" he took a deep breath and continued, calmly this time, "go back to that _place_. The place where I was _betrayed_…" he trailed off. "Very well, Father. I will go, for you. But don't expect me to aid the Olympians. Who's the war against, anyways?"

Chaos sighed, "That's a relief. And, don't worry, I don't expect you to help them. In all honesty, you can do as you please and I'd be fine with your choice. Whether you stay neutral, join the Olympians, or join their enemies, that's up to you, son. And," he paused for dramatic effect, "the Olympians are fighting with the Titans, Giants, and Gaia… again."

"So soon after I beat them?" Percy asked incredulously.

Chaos frowned, "Keep in mind, Percy, that a year here is roughly two hundred there. I believe the exact number of years is 197.24, but I don't remember."

"Oh yeah," Percy responded sheepishly. "I kinda didn't pay attention on the first day, which is when I'm guessing you told me."

Chaos rolled his eyes, "Yes. And you are correct in your assumption, I _did _tell you on the first day." Chaos' thoughts drifted elsewhere briefly, "It's about time for you to leave, but I have one more piece of advice for you, along with a gift." The Creator of the Universe snapped his fingers, causing a beautiful, blood red blade, with wisps of what looked to be shadows appear, in it. Along the edges of the blade was a deep black and purple fire that Percy immediately identified as Hellfire. One the hilt of the sword, he saw the words 'Μανία της κόλασης' written in Ancient Greek. _Hell's Fury_, he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by his father clearing his throat. "First off, my advice to you is hide your identity at all costs, unless it's an emergency. Do not let them know that you are Perseus Achilles Jackson, long time 'Hero of Olympus' and eventual 'Betrayer of Olympus' as they have taken to calling you over these years. Secondly, this is my gift to you," he handed Percy 'Hell's Fury', "this sword was forged in Hellfire in Tartarus' citadel. It is made from a combinations of the rarest metals in existence: Adamantine and Void Metal. It is unbreakable and was blessed by the guardians of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, giving the blade multiple characteristics. From the Phlegethon, it was blessed so it would heal you as long as you are in possession of it. From the Lethe, it was blessed to give you the memories of all of the greatest heroes to ever live, along with their skills, which means that your swordsmanship will be far better than it once was. From the Styx, it was blessed to make the wielder invulnerable with the sword being the only weakness, but, considering the sword is already unbreakable, just disregard the weakness part. From the Acheron, it was blessed to cause immense pain with the tiniest cut, pain that is _far_ worse than what you felt when you were scratched by Kronos' Scythe. And, from the Cocytus, it was blessed to cause any who attempted to wield it other than you and me all the misery that has ever been felt, which, might I add, is a lot. Tartarus, too, blessed the blade, upon me telling him that it was for you. From Tartarus, it was blessed to always have Hellfire running along the ends, making it extremely deadly, and, at the same time, forgive my language, fucking awesome. The blade has also been blessed by him so that _every _monster in existence knows to bow to its wielder, as the wielder is Tartarus' Chosen. Oh, that reminds me, he wants me to send you to him so he can make you his first ever champion. From Hades, who was more the happy to help once I told him, after forcing him to swear on my name (which causes people to fade if they break the oath), about you, it was blessed to raise the dead and give the wielder command of them. Apparently, he went on a rage once he found out what happened to you. That caused a major split between the children of Kronos and Rhea, with Hades and Hestia on your side, and Demeter, Hera, Zeus, and Poseidon against you. Erebus, too, decided he liked you from what Tartarus told him and chose to bless it, giving the wielder complete and utter control of all things shadow, unless it's being used against him or his wife, of course. Chronos, my son, not the Titan, blessed it so the wielder would have the power to control time. He told me that the extent of which time can be controlled depends completely on the wielder and how powerful he or she is. Last, but not least, the blade was blessed by me, giving it the power to force an immortal to fade… I want you to be _extremely _careful with this son, don't accidentally scratch yourself, which, I confess, would be hard with the goddess of the Styx's blessing, but still. Be careful. I also want to tell you that this is the most powerful weapon to ever be created.

"Another thing, my son. I want you to remember that I don't care about what you do to Olympus, as it has become too corrupt to ever be repaired. Do whatever you please to the gods and goddesses, make them fade, torture them, I don't care. The only requirement I have for you is to make the Olympians, demigods, Titans, Giants, and Gaia fear you, despite who you choose to side with. Keep in mind, an easy way to cause them fear is by using your powers of creation and making new monsters," he finished, finally handing the blade over to Percy.

Percy's eyes got an evil glint at the last statement, but just nodded his head and thanked his father. "Alright," Chaos stated nonchalantly, "it's about time for you to get going. Make sure you stop at Tartarus first, he wishes to speak to you, as I said earlier. As for your things, I'll send them to you soon."

Percy nodded in acknowledgement before using one of the abilities his father had given him: opening portals. He opened a portal that lead straight into Tartarus' Throne Room and stepped through, finally exiting the Void.

**(Line Break)**

**Tartarus' Throne Room…**

The first thing Percy saw as he stepped through the portal were the glowing red eyes of Tartarus. Unlike what most would expect, evil and malevolence, his eyes gleamed with only amusement and boredom. The Primordial was sitting in his 100 foot tall form. His red hair tumbled done to the middle of his back and his red facial hair met just above his heart in a pointy beard. His blood red suit blended in with the red and black throne room, causing his pale skin to make a big contrast.

"Perseus," he boomed, red eyes glowing with power, "since you're needed elsewhere, I'm just going to get straight to the point. As I'm sure Chaos has told you, I would like for you to be my champion. Will you accept?"

"Yes," Percy responded, taking a low bow.

"Good, now come here. This might hurt a bit," he muttered, as he pressed his right pointer finger on Percy's forehead, making him feel like he was bathing in the Styx again. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, the liquids inside body were boiling, and his organs were burning inside out, all at once. Just as he was beginning to black out, the pain receded, leaving him feeling refreshed, all signs of having ever been in pain gone.

"Well," he grumbled, "that sucked."

Tartarus let out a booming laugh in response as he shooed Percy away. Apparently, it was his way of telling Percy that he should probably get going. Percy, not one for standing around awkwardly, did just that and opened a portal to the first place he thought of. Not Camp Half-Blood. Not Camp Jupiter. Not even Olympus. No, it was none of them. It was, in fact, the Garden of the Hesperides.

**(Line Break)**

**The Garden of the Hesperides…**

Percy realized his mistake immediately after he stepped through the portal. He had originally planned on recruiting Ladon, promising the hundred-headed dragon his freedom to explore and do as he please on the condition he occasionally helped Percy. What he _hadn't _planned was for him to walk out of the portal and stand right in front of the four "Canadians" that were holding the sky. The four giants let out a yell, alerting the Titans inside their rebuilt palace, which, Percy had completely forgotten about. Within seconds, Gaia, along with every Titan and Giant, were standing in front of Percy with looks of both confusion and delight on their faces.

_Hm_, he thought to himself, _I can't believe I forgot that Mount Othrys and the Garden of the Hesperides were on the same mountain_. He kicked himself mentally for his stupidity, but quickly came back to himself and grinned like a maniac, remembering what his father said, making a large portion of the gathered immortals feel uneasy.

"'Sup?" he commented after a long, awkward silence. The gathered immortals seemed to lose their uneasiness and all drew their weapons, prepared to gut what they thought was a mere _demigod_. _Not anymore, bitches_, he shouted in his head. "Ah," he said in a silly voice, "so you're gonna be like that, eh?" Upon receiving nods, Percy sighed and took Hell's Fury out of its watch form. Percy watched in amusement as many of the more war-like Titans started drooling upon seeing the blade. Something else he found amusing was Gaia's hesitance to attack now that she had seen his sword, having noted that it was coated in Hellfire.

"What are you doing here, puny demigod?" Kronos sneered.

"Oh, not much. I was _planning _on talking to Ladon, but Gaia and you Titans and Giants just _had _to intercept me before I could do so," he retorted disrespectfully, resulting in the Titan narrowing his eyes.

"You dare speak of us like that," he roared, "we are the supreme beings! Whereas you are only a mere demigod. We could kill you in a heartbeat."

"Hm," Percy hummed, "not if you want the better portion of your immortal army to fade only to realize that you can't harm me."

The way Percy said it like he was talking about the weather only caused Gaia too hesitate even further. Now that she focused, she could sense the power rolling off of the boy. She noted that he was more powerful than everybody she had met, besides her father, Chaos. At first, she had just assumed that the power was all from the sword he was wielding, but not anymore.

"Gah!" Porphyrion bellowed, "DIE PUNY DEMIGOD!" as he sped towards Percy…

… Only to be stopped by an earthen hand grabbing him.

"Wait, Porphyrion," Gaia stated clearly, shocking every immortal assembled, bar Percy. "Who and what _are _you? Because you're definitely no demigod, of that, I'm sure."

Percy smirked in response, "Well, I _could _tell you, but where would the fun be in that?"

The other immortals all growled, save Gaia, who just frowned. "Fine, _what _are you, then?"

Percy's smirk morphed into a feral grin, "Well, I guess you could say the Olympians judge, jury, and executioner. And I very well could be all of yours' as well." He finished his statement by disappearing in a blast of Hellfire, shocking everyone… again.


End file.
